


Tea and Fighting

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo attacks a construct and gets injured in the process.</p>
<p>Damaiuo, I know there is probably not enough violence in here for you, but I suck at writing it for some reason. I did remember the tea though.</p>
<p>*All characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



“DIMO, NO!”  
Dimo ignored Agatha’s shouted command and went after the ogre- like construct, claws and teeth at the ready. The ogre grinned and swatted Dimo out of the air like a fly, the Jaeger hitting the wall with a sickening “crack”. Shakily getting up the stunned Jaeger stood clutching his side as the ogre taunted the wounded Jaeger, Dimo roared in outrage and attacked again, this time scratching and biting the ogre before he was once again thrown against the wall, this time sliding down the wall and landing on a table.  
“Enough of this!”  
Wooster declared as picked up one of Dimo’s dropped knives, and, with the air of an expert, threw it. The ogre jerked as the knife embedded itself in his forehead and with a thud his lifeless body hit the ground. Agatha ran over to Dimo’s side, the monster struggling to stand up amidst the ruins of the table.  
“H-Hy’m fine, Miztress..”  
He told her before collapsing back onto the floor, clutching his side and moaning.  
“I’m getting the doctor.” Agatha told him with a stern look; Wooster, who had finished collecting the dropped knives, stood by her side giving him the same look.  
When Agatha had left the room Wooster crouched down next to Dimo.  
“That was both incredibly stupid and incredibly brave. Hopefully Lady Agatha will see the latter and not just fixate on the former.”  
“Vhat?”  
“I mean, for your sake, I hope she see’s beyond your disobedience and your suicidal attack on that thing.” Wooster pointed over at the dead ogre as he stood up. “I think I hear them coming back.”

“There’s your patient, Doc.”  
The bear ambled over to the moaning Jaeger and crouched down, Dimo opening one eye and immediately closing it at the sight of the old bear.  
“Jaeger in bad shape. What happened to Jaeger?”  
“That happened to him.” Agatha pointed at the dead ogre. “The idiot attacked it after I commanded him not to. Hopefully he’s not beyond repair this time.”  
The bear poked him and got several yelps in response.Satisfied, he stood up and looked at them.  
“Jager not die, bear can fix.”  
“Good,” Agatha glared at Dimo. “Because he might not make it once I get done with him.”  
Dimo gulped and looked pitifully up at the them as the bear gently scooped him up and carried him down the hallway to the infirmary, Agatha and Wooster following behind.

“Bear find three broken ribs, broken ankle, bruises and wood splinters. Bear bind the ribs, splint the ankle, pulled splinters, and put poultices on bruises. Bear gave patient morphine, so patient sleepy.”  
So saying the bear went over to a table and chair and back to his dinner of sardines covered in mustard. Dimo smiled sheepishly at Agatha as they approached his bedside.  
“I have a mind to cause another injury that bear will need to treat with soothing cream and pillow.”  
Both Wooster and Dimo pondered her meaning, both of them got the meaning simultaneously, Dimo blushed beet red and Wooster laughed hysterically. Agatha rolled her eyes and left, calling over her shoulder that she had to finish a project with Tarvek. Dimo glared at the still laughing Wooster.  
“Schtop dot! Iz not funny!”  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, but it was such a funny mental picture! A young lady with a living killing machine over her knee, his green butt a nice shade of red!”  
Dimo crossed his arms and pouted, embarrassed to have someone visualize that. Seeing the look Dimo was giving him, Wooster immediately stopped laughing.  
“How about I get us some tea?”  
Dimo nodded and Wooster left.

He returned with a full tea service and a small platter of tea cakes.  
“Is this a good enough peace offering?”  
“Yez.” The Jaeger hungrily eyed the tea and cakes.  
“Good, but we’ll have to wait for the tea to cool, that idiot of a cook made it the same temperature as the surface of the sun!”  
“Ve could hafe zome fun.”  
Wooster eyed him curiously.  
“Aren’t you in a lot of pain?”  
“Not here.” Dimo pawed at his blanket covered crotch.  
Wooster set the cup he’d been blowing on down and walked over to the bed, pulling the blanket down to expose Dimo’s flaccid cock.  
“We need to get the blood flowing,” he said with a wink as he took him in hand, Dimo arching his back at the touch, closing his eyes at the pleasant feeling.  
As his hand worked Wooster watched Dimo writhe and squirm under his ministrations, the monster’s hat sliding off and his scruffy dark purple hair freed from the hat looked badly in need of a brush;the three fangs jutting out of his mouth as he purred looked cute instead of sinister. Biting his hand Dimo came with a muffled howl, the monster curling his toes as his cock twitched in Wooster’s hand.  
“I think that tea is finally cool enough to drink, don’t you think?” Wooster asked as he finished cleaning Dimo up and covered him back up with the blanket.  
The Jaeger nodded and both sat drinking it when the bear returned and walked over to them.

“Patient need to sleep, visiting hour over.”  
Dimo looked at Wooster pleadingly; the ward was empty and he hated having to sleep alone.  
“How about we carry the patient back to my room and I’ll take care of him for the night?”  
The bear looked at Wooster strangely. “Why take patient with you? Patient can be by self.”  
“He will be very lonely and Jaegermonsters HATE to be by themselves.”  
Seeing the look on Wooster’s face, the bear relented. “Fine, bear allow Wooster to take patient; as long as patient stay in bed and sleep.”  
Wooster and Dimo looked at each other and smiled at the news.

Wooster slowly fell asleep to the rhythmic swaying of the train and the sound of Dimo’s purring as the monster contentedly snuggled against his side


End file.
